All Through the Night
by prettiest in pink
Summary: one shot; Aragorn suffers through a pregnant Arwen's mood swings (with a lil humor and romance inbetween) please review :o)


"Hi!  Soon to be college student here…do I look like I have money??"

 I own nothing, that might change when I unveil my plan to take over the world (whoops..i think I was supposed to keep that a secret) but til then aragorn and arwen are property of Tolkien, Jackson, and some corporations I don't know.   Please don't sue me :)

**_All Through the Night…_****__**

A very pregnant Arwen sat lazily on a lounge chair in front of the gardens of the palace which stretched for miles.  The colors of spring were anew and enchanted her eyes.  She could spend all day relaxed in that position, if it had not been for the constant kicking and movement of her unborn child.

She groaned and got up, obviously the child was following Aragorn's suite.  It was he who was to blame.

"Aragorn!!!" Her voiced echoed through the halls of the castle and the house maids scattered quickly taking cover, for a pregnant Arwen was something to fear.

He slowly came forward, a slight twinkle of fear in his gray eyes.

The maids of the house giggled softly for it was a sight to see.  A man who had not feared the greatest evil known to all of Middle Earth feared an eight month pregnant women.  Such was the wrath of pregnant elves.  Though Arwen was not truly elvish any longer she still possessed many of their traits, and her rage was one of them.

"What is wrong my love?"

He took her hand and guided her back to the chair she had been sitting on and sat beside her pulling her into his arms gently.  Her eyes filled with tears.

"You are so good to me Estel.  And I am, and I'm…"  Before she could finish she broke into sobs.  This had been common practice on the grounds; an angry Arwen quickly became a bawling Arwen.  It appeared that pregnant elves' hormones fluctuated much more than humans.

"Do not cry dear Arwen.  We have nothing but happiness to celebrate," he pulled her out of his arms and wiped her tears.  "You are about to give birth to our child.  It is a glorious event, no reason for tears."

Aragorn smiled but his grin quickly disappeared when the look in Arwen's eyes changed.

"Is that all I am?  The women who will give birth to your children?  Hmmm??  Is that all I am?"

Aragorn looked around for a distraction, but the grounds were still, not a movement anywhere.  Even the animals had stopped their rustling.

"No, of course not.  I mean you're much more…" Aragorn fumbled for words fueling Arwen's anger.

"You probably do not even want me any longer.  How could anyone want me?  I look like an Oliphaunt, probably even worse.  You're going to find yourself a young mistress and forget about me.  I know it.  You think I'm fat and ugly and you hate me.  I know it!"

"Dear Arwen, you are so wrong.  Once I gazed upon your light, all others have dulled.  I will love you no matter how much you weigh…"

"So you do think I'm fat!"  She turned her back to him, giving him a cold shoulder.

Aragorn felt his frustration grow, but he quickly subdued it.  He had to be strong or else he may not make it.

He sighed remembering the day Arwen had told the elder Elves of her pregnancy.  They had taken her hand and led her deep into the forest.  And when the wise elves returned they told him that his wife would bear twelve more children.  He laughed at first but when their expressions did not change he knew they were not lying.  Elves were wise; he supposed they could predict things like that.  He just wished that there was some way to control Arwen's mood swings, it was getting to be very hard to live with her and she still had a month to go.

'Weren't elves supposed to be calm?'  He thought.

He pulled her into his arms so that her back lay against his chest.

"You are my wife, the woman I love.  The women I plan to spend years upon years with.  The women I wish to love with all my heart till the last breath leaves my lungs.  You are much more than the bearer of my children," he whispered into her curved ear.

She turned to face him, her expression had softened again and soon enough she was in tears again.

"I'm sorry Aragorn.  I didn't mean it.  I know you love me, and I love you too.  It's just that the baby is so active, he does not rest.  I have not slept for three nights, his kicking keeps me awake til the early hours of morning.  I simply wish to rest…"

Aragorn smiled broadly, his son was a natural fighter.  He was probably dreaming of fighting orcs and other creatures within his mother's womb.

"And what are you smiling at?  I suppose you find it quite amusing that your son believes he is fighting a battle to preserve Middle Earth within me.  I swear this child will be just like you," she smiled playfully at Aragorn but the fatigue was still visible in her eyes.

"Oh that is something to fear, how will I be able to handle two of you when I can barely keep up with one?"  She smiled at him; the thought of two Aragorns in place of one both frightened and amused her.  Her life would be mad in a matter of weeks.

 "I…" she stopped and took Aragorn's large hand and placed it on her swollen belly.  It appeared their son had decided to resume his battle with orcs. 

"I pray our daughters will not behave in such a way," Arwen whispered through the tears as she remembered why she had been upset.

"Come," he whispered lying down on the chair they sat, signaling Arwen to lie in his arms, "I will put this child to sleep…"

She took refuge in his arms.  In the rhythm of Aragorn's heart beat against her own chest she found the solace she so deeply desired.

Aragorn's voice slowly filled the halls and gardens of the castle.  Aragorn had a beautiful voice.  It was a voice of power and passion.  A voice he reserved for his wife and now his unborn child.

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_All through the night_

Aragorn lifted his head slightly to see his wife had fallen into a deep slumber and he smiled.  His work here was done.  He went to get up but found himself unable to move for Arwen was sleeping on his arm.  He smiled, perhaps it was meant to be.  He lay back down and pulled Arwen even further into his embrace and dreamed about all that was precious to him, all that was in his arms.

**a/n**:  yay!! Another aragorn/arwen fic :)  This one was suppoed to have a lil more humor but I guess I got caught up in content and a plot (which is kind of good and bad).  This is a lil more fluffy than my last fic but I do have plans on writing more fluffy fics—like straight up fluff fics (u know…the kind where u need to go see a dentist after reading ;) but til then please click the lil review button at the bottem of the page…it'll make my day :)

The song aragorn sings is not an actual song, but rather a lullaby...i just thought it was really cute.  I've never heard it sung before so I don't know if it even fits in but I kind of envision it like the end of Return of the King (how come everything goes back to that wonderful movie?)  anways…

hope u enjoyed and as always please review :o)


End file.
